


Papa Laufey

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, Jötunn Loki, Laufey's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meet the Family, Other, Possessive Thor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki battit stupidement des paupières un instant.<br/>Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il utilisait sa langue agile sur la raison de quelqu'un. Pas même un géant des glaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non !

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré d'un prompt de Loopy Darling Esheba
> 
> Oui, je sais, c'est super court. Mais c'est le but.  
> Il aurait peut-être quatre ou cinq chapitres par jour pendant lesquels nous suivrons la vie de Loki chez lui.  
> Le pauvre.  
> Et vous attendez pas a de l'intelligent hein. Ca a juste être totalement con !

"- Non."  
"- ....Non ?"  
"- Non..."

Loki battit stupidement des paupières un instant.  
Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il utilisait sa langue agile sur la raison de quelqu'un.  
Et voilà que Laufey.... Avait-il sous-estimé l'envie de vengeance du roi des glaces ?

"- La cassette n'est-elle pas à votre gout, Laufey-Roi ? Vous venger d'Odin non plus ?" Le sourire de Loki était sournois mais une vague inquiétude brillait au fond de son regard vert.  
"- Il y a plus précieux pour moi que la vengeance, petit prince."

La voix basse et presque douce du roi jotun fit frémir Loki.

"- Et bien, si ma proposition ne vous plait pas, je vais prendre congé."  
"- Non."

Cette fois, Loki eut peur.  
Sa peur se transforma en terreur lorsque deux Jotuns l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour le forcer à s'agenouiller sur la glace.  
Le petit prince tenta d'utiliser sa magie mais il n'y parvint pas.  
Laufey quitta son trône.  
A pas lents, le vieux roi vint mettre un genou à terre devant Loki.

"- Tu vas rester ici, Loki... Ici est ta place. Mon fils."

Le regard vert s'emplit de panique presque incohérente.  
Lorsque Laufey posa son énorme main sur la joue de son enfant, Loki se mit à hurler.  
La peau rose battit en retraite pour révéler la véritable apparence du petit Jotun.

"- Byleist, Heldlindi....lâchez le."

Les deux jotuns qui le tenaient par les épaules lâchèrent le second prince d'Asgard.  
Comme leur père, les deux princes s'agenouillèrent.

"- Bienvenue chez toi, Loki, mon petit trésor."

Loki lâcha un couinement de rat lorsque Laufey le serra contre lui avec plus d'affection que jamais Odin ne lui avait montrée.

"- MON BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEE D'AMOUR !!! TU ES ENFIN RENTRE A LA MAISON !!!! Je te laisserais plus jamais partir." Pleurnichait le roi Jotun en semant des congères un peu partout sur le sol à chaque larme supplémentaire.  
"- Thor…Au secours…" Couina encore Loki, à moitié étouffé contre le large torse de son géniteur.


	2. Majestéééééééééé !!!!

"- HEIMDALL, où est le roi ?"  
"- Heu… Il fait la sieste ?"  
"- JE TE PARLE DE LOKI ! TRIPLE BUSE DOREE !

Le regard dur, le Gardien secoua la tête.

"- Loki est perdu à mon regard ma reine. je suis désolé."

Frigga attrapa le Gardien par le col.  
Elle était deux têtes plus petite que lui, elle était une femme, elle était blonde, elle avait des muscles en vache qui rit, mais là, tout de suite, elle était surtout une Maman.

"- OU EST MON FILS !!!!"  
"- ze sais pas." Couina Heimdall  
"- TU SAIS…."

Le regard de la reine brillait presque d'une lueur démoniaque qui aurait même fait peur aux Norns elles-mêmes.

"- Ilestpartitpourjotunheimmaisjelaiplusvudesqu'ilaposélepiedsurlaglacemefrappezpasmadamej'aipeur."

La reine lâcha le col du Gardien.  
Elle était pourtant sure que son fils avait accepté ses explications !!  
De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de l'asgardienne.  
Et son crétin de mari qui faisait la sieste !  
Et son imbécile d'ainé qui faisait le kakou avec le peigne dans le maillot sur terre.  
Elle retourna au palais en bondissant sur le dos de Sleipnir.  
Dès qu'elle posa le pied par terre, elle se mit à rugir.

"- SIF !!! FANDRAL !!! HOGUN !!! VOLSTAGG ! AU PIED !"

Les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent aussi vite que possible auprès de leur reine.

"- Majesté ?"  
"- Loki a disparu."  
"- Ben tient !" Ronronna Fandral, pas surprit.  
"- J'en étais sure ! Il doit préparer un mauvais coup."  
"- C'est lui qui a fait chasser Thor."  
"- Et qui a assommé Odin, j'imagine ! Avec sa magie de femelle là…"  
"- On aurait mieux fait de le perdre comme on le voulait quand il avait 1200 ans dans les bois. S'il n'avait pas eu des miettes de pain…  
"- Thor nous en aurait voulu.  
"- M'en fou, il aurait fini en steak haché pour loup et ça m'aurait bien suffit et…  
"- SILENCE !!!"

Les quatre jeunes gens se recroquevillèrent sur eux même.  
Mais elle faisait peur la reine !!!

"- Vous allez aller me rechercher Thor. De suite."  
"- CHEF OUI CHEF !"  
"- Rompez !"  
"- CHEF OUI CHEF !"

Et ils filèrent, laissant la reine consternée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre  
Son bébé Loki !!! Au moins de ces quatre barbares !!!


	3. Qu'il est beau ce petit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous invite à écouter "c'est l'histoire de la vie" pour la dernière scène de ce chapitre

"- Mais… maismais mais non ! Je suis tout nu !"  
"- Mais non tu n'es pas tout nu. Tu as un pagne."  
"- MAIS C'EST PAREIL !!!

Laufey tapota doucement sur le crane de son fils.  
Une fois dans les appartements de la famille royale, le roi n'avait pas attendu pour débarrasser son cadet de ses vêtements.  
Une fois le pauvre mini prince dans le plus simple appareil et très gêné d'être tout nu devant les trois jotuns, Laufey l'avait posé dans ce qui était la baignoire de bébé de Byleist et Heldlindi pour le laver des pieds à la tête (et derrière les oreilles)  
La larme à l'œil, le pauvre Loki avait tenté trois ou quatre fois de s'enfuir mais Laufey l'avait à chaque fois récupéré comme un rattrape un chiot plein de mousse qui tente de quitter la baignoire du toiletteur. Il l'avait attrapé sous le ventre et ne l'avait plus laissé reposer les pieds par terre.  
Une fois rincé, il lui avait séché et brossé longuement les cheveux avant de lui mettre un pagne sur les reins.  
Il ne l'avait même pas laissé faire.

"- Hoooo, il est adorable !!!" Chougna Byleist les mains croisées sur l'épaule, ses yeux rouges brillants d'attendrissement."  
"- Achevez-moi…Vite…" Murmura Loki.  
"- Ton pagne de bébé lui va très bien !!! Mais il faudra lui en faire faire à sa taille.  
"- …..Prêtez-moi une dague que je m'ouvre les veines…"  
"- Et pour ses cheveux ?"  
"- J'ai trouvé des rubans"

Résigné, assit sur les genoux de son père biologique, lugubre, Loki se laissa coiffer comme une poupée.  
Des couettes ? Non, trop vulgaire.  
Des nattes ? Pas mal !!!  
Une banane ? Ho Yeah !  
Une brosse longue ? Non ! Pas couper les cheveux !!!  
Rhaaa et puis ils étaient trop courts, on ne pouvait rien faire avec !  
Loki vit donc son géniteur très fier de lui, lui rallonger les cheveux par magie jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui arrive à la taille puis les tresser avec des perles en or, de fines chaines qui semblaient trop fragiles pour avoir été créées par des jotuns, des joyaux précieux et des huiles odorantes.

"- Je suis pas une poupée hein." Ronchonna le second prince d'Asgard.

Il se serait bien débattu, encore, mais quand il avait essayé, Laufey lui avait claqué les fesses comme à un vulgaire enfançon pas sage ! Et comme il était presque à poil, l'énorme main du roi sur ses toutes petites fesses, ça faisait MAL !  
Donc devant la violence brutale dont faisait preuve le roi des jotuns à l'égard de son postérieur non protégé, autant laisser couler.

"- Aie."  
"- Ne bouge pas voyons."

….Ok, donc maintenant, il avait les oreilles percées.  
Loki aurait pu en pleurer.

"- Et dès que ses cornes auront poussées, on pourra les orner aussi !"

Ses cornes ? Hé ! Ho ! C'était quoi cette blague !  
Sans attendre davantage, Laufey l'installa sur son épaule, fier comme un paon, puis entraina ses deux autres fils avec lui dans la salle du trône blindée de Jotuns en pagnes d'apparat.

"- MES AMIS ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour Jotunheim ! Notre troisième prince, Loki, nous a été rendu !"

Et il présenta Loki en le soulevant sous les aisselles comme un lionceau sur un promontoire rocheux après lui avoir tracé une ligne de son propre sang sur le front.

"- La loose est un mode de vie et c'est l'histoire de la mienne." Soupira Loki, les jambes pendouillant lamentablement dans le vide 

Le palais entier rugit sa satisfaction.

"- Yeah." Conclu Loki, lugubre et le cul à l'air. "Atcha !"


	4. Lokimonfrère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre est une référence à Ulysse 31

"- Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler."

Thor jeta un regard noir à l'humain.  
Il était couvert de boue, Mjolnir s'était refusée à lui, il était un simple humain et venait de se faire humilier par son arme.  
Autant dire qu'il n'était pas content du tout.  
Et ce type sans cheveux qui le toisait là.  
La boite à sonneries de l'humain chanta dans sa main.  
Coulson, puisque c'était lui, sortit de la pièce de détention.

"- Je reviens."

Thor se renfrogna.  
Il était exilé ici.  
Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.  
Il n'était même plus un prince !  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait retrouver ses amis, sa famille, son frère…  
Loki avait bien essayé de l'empêcher d'aller à Jotunheim !   
Il aurait du l'écouter.  
A chaque fois, Loki était la voix de la raison et à chaque fois, il refusait de l'écouter.  
Des bruits de combats lui parvinrent de l'extérieur.

"- THOR !!!"

Le prince sursauta.

"- SIF !! MES AMIS !! Que faites-vous ici ?"

La guerrière se précipita aux côtés de Thor.

"- Odin à sombré dans le Sommeil, Loki a été couronné Roi mais il a disparu. Frigga à prit la régence et nous à envoyé te chercher."

Les balles volaient autours d'eux.  
Le cœur de Thor s'était glacé.  
Son bébé frère avait disparu ?  
Son adorable petit frère fragile et délicat avait été couronné ?  
Et il avait disparu ?

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"  
"- Il est allé à Jotunheim et à disparu."

Thor fondit en larmes.  
Son frère avait-il choisit de se sacrifier pour effacer ses actions auprès des jotuns ?  
Sif l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire sortir sans se soucier qu'il pleure comme un veau.  
Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, le Bifrost les emporta tous.  
Son taser à la main, Coulson haussa un sourcil.

"- Quelqu'un à une explication rationnelle ?"

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

"- Il reste quand même le bidule en fer, chef." Prévint un des agents.

Coulson le rejoint.  
Les scientifiques avaient reprit leur étude de l'arme. Un marteau de guerre ?   
Et personne n'arrivait à le soulever.

"- Comment se machin a-t-il…."

Juste pour s'amuser, puisqu'il semblait qu'il n'y ai aucun risque à le toucher, Coulson posa sa main sur la poignée.  
Et souleva l'objet.

"- Ha……."

Et flute, ses hommes le braquaient tout à fait normalement avec leurs armes.   
Procédure….

"- BARTON ! Contactez Fury." Demanda Coulson.

Vie de merde ! Ca lui apprendrait à laisser ses mains trainer partout.

##################################"

Thor pleurait comme un veau.  
Depuis plus de deux heures.  
Heimdall les avait ramenés à la maison à la vitesse de la lumière avant de livrer un Thor humain, sans Mjolnir et couvert de boue qui tombait sur les tapis en séchant, à sa maman.  
Maman qui pour l'instant observait froidement son ainé bramer comme une baleine qui se serait coincé la nageoire dans une porte.

"- Bon… Tu as finit ?"  
"- Maiiiis Maman !!! Mon p'tit frère…"  
"- Ben justement ! Tu vas aller le chercher !"  
"- Mais je suis juste humain !"  
"- Justement, ça te fera peut-être prendre du plomb dans la tête ! C'est à cause de tes bêtises que ton frère est perdu sur Jotunheim !" 

Thor baissa le nez.  
Frigga faisait peur des fois.  
Souvent.  
Il avala sa salive et obéit.  
D'abord, il devait prendre un bain. Et peigner la meule de foin qui lui servait de cheveux.


	5. Fais coooommeuuuh l'oiseauuuu

Assis comme ce qui semblait en passe de devenir une habitude, sur les genoux de son géniteur, Loki tentait difficilement de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.  
Il avait essayé en trois jours.  
Plein de fois même !  
A chaque fois, quelqu'un le rattrapait.  
Il ne pouvait se téléporter dans l'enceinte du palais et n'avait, pour l'instant, pas encore réussit à en sortir pour faire signe à Heimdall.

"- Tu n'as pas froid mon trésor ?"

L'inquiétude réelle dans la voix de Laufey consternait à chaque fois l'avorton.  
JAMAIS Odin n'avait montré de telle inquiétude envers lui ! Et Odin l'avait élevé depuis quasi sa naissance ! Mais apprendre qu'il avait été barboté à la barde de sa famille qui ne l'avait PAS laissé à mourir mais à l'abri dans le temple avait un peu crispé le mini jotun.  
Odin était un voleur d'enfant, dans tous les sens du terme.

"- Non, ca va."

Laufey lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne.  
Loki soupira de désespoir silencieusement.  
Il avait du mal à accepter tout ce qu'il avait apprit depuis trois jours;  
Comme il avait du mal à accepter que même en tant que Jotun, il ne soit qu'un raté.  
Même tout bleu, il ne pouvait supporter très longtemps le froid de la planète.  
Lorsqu'il avait commencé à trembler et à avoir la goutte au nez juste après que Laufey l'ai présenté à son peuple, un véritable branle bas de combat digne des plus belles batailles d'Asgard s'était enclenché.  
Il n'avait pas fallut trois heures pour que des chasseurs reviennent avec un loup des neiges fraichement tué.  
La bestiole avait été écorchée à la vitesse de la lumière, sa peau tannée par magie et Loki…mit dedans !  
Les pattes de l'animal avaient juste été coupées pour qu'il passe ses mains et ses pieds. Des petits chaussons en fourrure avaient été rapidement cousus ainsi qu'une paire de mitaines. COMMENT des géants des glaces pouvaient parvenir à coudre des trucs aussi minuscules ?  
La peau du crâne du loup (avec les oreilles) lui servait de capuche. Même la queue de l'animal avait été conservée !!!  
En tout était de cause, Loki était à présent habillé avec l'ensemble.  
Oui, la peau du loup lui servait de babygrow.  
SERIEUSEMENT !!!! Il devait être ridicule. Du moins de son point de vue.  
Mais au moins, il avait chaud à présent.  
Avec l'énorme livre de magie que Byleist lui avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque royale et assis sur les genoux de Laufey, le mini prince faisait absolument… Adorable.  
En tout cas, c'était ce que les sourires attendrit de ces grands machins bleus lui assuraient.

"- Arrête de te gratter, bébé." Le gronda doucement Laufey en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

La différence de taille entre leurs mains semblait toujours fasciner le roi aussi bien que son fils. Les avortons étaient rares. Plus rares encore étaient ceux qui survivaient jusqu'à l'âge adulte.   
Alors tout le monde le traitait comme un trésor.  
C'était…Bizarre.  
Et Loki ne savait pas encore si c'était du bon bizarre ou pas.  
Par contre, ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses foutues cornes étaient bien en train de pousser ! Et que ca grattait !!!  
Dès que Laufey lui lâcha les mains, il recommença à se gratter.  
Il commençait à compatir avec les cerfs.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa lorsque Laufey reprit ses mains dans les siennes.  
Et comment qu'il tournait les pages de son livre maintenant, hein ?


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

"- Non."  
"- Mais…"  
"- Non !"  
"- Mais !!!!"  
"- NON !"  
"- MAiiiis !!!"  
"- NAON !"  
"- MAIIIIS !"  
"- IL SUFFIT THOR !"

Le prince blond se mit immédiatement à bouder.  
Il aurait déjà du être en train de retourner la moindre congère de Jotunheim depuis des jours pour retrouver son frère.  
Pas être encore à Asgard en train d'argumenter (pauvrement) avec son père.  
Odin ne voulait PAS qu'il aille chercher Loki.  
Si à la limite les arguments du vieux croulant avaient été cohérents, pourquoi pas ! Thor imaginait que sa présence sur Jotunheim après ce qu'il avait fait aurait pu poser soucis, ou que le fait qu'il soit humain et mortel était problématique.  
Mais non.  
Odin estimait juste, maintenant qu'il ne ronflait plus, que si Loki avait été assez idiot pour se perdre à Jotunheim, grand bien lui fasse. S'il n'avait pas comprit les choses lorsqu'il avait bannit Thor, qu'il assume.  
Mais Thor n'était pas (totalement) idiot.  
Plus ca allait, plus il était sur que ce n'était pas la raison réelle du refus de son père de le laisser partir.  
Odin lui mentait.  
Il le savait.  
Grommelant comme un enfant, Thor se détourna de son père pour quitter son bureau.  
Il claqua la porte comme un sale gosse puis se rua à sa chambre.  
Il s'habilla chaudement des pieds à la tête puis alla chercher l'épée qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis qu'il avait eut Mjolnir.  
Son marteau lui manquait affreusement, comme son immortalité, mais pas autant que son frère.  
Frigga entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent.

"- Ha. Je me disais bien. Tu es aussi borné que ton père."

Figé, Thor fixait sa maman avec un peu de honte.  
Oups ?

"- Mère..."

La reine lui donna une épaisse cape en fourrure.

"- Avant que tu partes, il faut que tu saches la vérité sur Loki. Odin ne veut pas que tu ailles le chercher parce qu'il a peur que tu n'apprennes cette vérité."

Le visage de Thor se crispa d'angoisse.  
La vérité ?  
Ho qu'il ne la sentait pas celle-là. Il était sûr qu'il allait se la prendre dans le museau avec la diligence d'un pangolin en boule dans une pente raide.

"- Loki a été adopté. Il n'est pas ton frère. Même marginalement. Loki est le fils de Laufey. Maintenant, va le chercher. Enfin, s'il a envie de revenir. Il sait qui il est à présent."

Elle planta Thor sur place, le laissant à son désarroi. Thor devait grandir, et grandir vite.  
Puisqu'elle ne pouvait lever assez la jambe pour lui botter physiquement le cul, il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse autrement. Elle n'avait que trop couvé le prince ainé.  
C'était leur faute à Odin et elle s'il n'était qu'un petit con.

Resté seul, Thor pleurait à nouveau comme un veau.  
Son frère ? Son frère n'était pas son frère ????  
Loki était un jotun ??  
Il se calma soudain.  
Mais alors… Si son frère n'était pas son frère, ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient faire des choses sous la couette que la morale réprouvait sans le moindre remords ça !!!  
Thor bondit soudain sur ses pieds, aussi rigide que Mjolnir…Celui qu'il avait sur lui.

"- J'ARRIVE MON LOKI !!!"


	7. Stairway to Heaven

Après le baby-grow, la barboteuse.  
Loki voulait bien être tolérant, voir docile, surtout quand il était en situation délicate, mais il ne fallait pas pousser trop longtemps mémé dans les bégonias.  
Et là, les bégonias étaient en train de se transformer en massif d'orties fraichement coupées.  
Le bout de glace atteint le jotun en train de fuir juste sur l'arrière du crâne où il laissa une bosse délicate de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche.

"- ET LE PROCHAIN QUI DIT QUE JE SUIS "CHOU", "MIGNON" OU "ADORABLE", JE LE CASTRE AVEC LES ONGLES !!!" Rugit le mini-jotun, la bave aux lèvres et une lueur homicide dans l'œil.

Juste à côté, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Laufey regardait son bébé s'énerver tout seul avec une lueur dans l'œil qui chez lui était attendrie.

"- Il a du caractère hein ?"  
"- Il tient de votre père." Confirma Laufey à Byleist, la larme à l'œil.

Ha ce que son compagnon pouvait lui manquer… Mais il était mort en guerrier en tentant de protéger les enfants rassemblés dans le temple. Sa mort avait été plus qu'honorable.  
Loki balança une grosse boule de glace supplémentaire à la figure du pauvre Jotun qui tentait de prendre ses mesures.

"- ET ON NE ME PELOTE PAS LES FESSES AU PASSAGE ! DEPRAVE ! "

Mort de rire, Heldlindi s'étouffait lentement sur le sol.  
L'outrage sur le visage de son petit frère était juste trop chou pour qu'il y résiste très longtemps.  
Le prince finit par venir attraper Loki dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

"- Je peux pas m'en empêcher." S'excusa-t-il devant le regard mi homicide, mi désespéré de son cadet, perdu dans les grands bras de son ainé géant.  
"- Achevez-moi." Grommela encore Loki avant de se gratter furieusement le front.

Ses petites cornes poussaient de jour en jour.  
A présent, elle faisait cinq bons centimètres de long et étaient recouvertes d'une espèce de peau duveteuse comme les bois en train de pousser d'un jeune cerf.   
Laufey lui avait assuré que la peau finirait par tomber.  
Super.  
MAIS BON SANG POURQUOI ETAIT-IL LE SEUL A AVOIR DES CORNES !!! Tous les autres avaient des espèces de plaques sur le crâne.   
Pourquoi LUI avec ces trucs ! Déjà que Thor se fichait de lui en le traitant de vache, voila qu'il n'aurait même plus besoin de son casque pour en avoir l'air.  
D'ici à ce qu'il lui prenne des envies de le traire…  
C'était pas juste.  
Et puis, ses petits bourgeons de corne étaient affreusement sensibles. Le moindre souffle d'air dessus menaçait de le faire gémir de plaisir.  
C'était juste obscène.  
C'était QUOI cette zone érogène farfelue ! Non mais est-ce que son frère se baladait avec l'entre-jambe à l'air…..Ok, mauvaise question.

"- Majesté ?"

Un garde se précipita près de la petite famille.

"- Le Bifrost vient de s'ouvrir et de déposer un Asgardien."   
"- Un asgardien ?"  
"- Grand, blond, barbu…

Loki se sentit rougir affreusement, puis pâlir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique Asgardien qui voudrait peut-être éventuellement le récupérer, de loin, par temps de brouillard, lors d'une nuit sans lune.

"- Thor…." 

Laufey fronça les sourcils.  
Il ne perdrait plus son fils mais…

"- Veux-tu le voir ?"

Loki secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"- NON ! Surtout pas !!!"

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.  
Il ne voulait pas que Thor le voit "comme ca".  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il voir le monstre qu'il était.  
Loki s'enfuit littéralement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Laufey hésita.

"- Bon… Faites escorter l'Asgardien. Je vais le recevoir. Byleist…."  
"- Je reste avec Loki."  
"- Merci"

N'aurait plus manqué que Loki tente de se faire la belle par la fenêtre tient.


	8. Sans ma barbe

Il faisait FROID !  
Par les couilles poilues d'Odin, il fait FROID !!!!  
Tremblant jusque dans son slip inexistant, Thor avançait prudemment dans les congères.  
Il n'avait pas fait aussi froid quand il était venu avec son frère et ses amis, à peine dix jours auparavant.  
Mais dix jours auparavant, il n'était pas mortel, humain et sans Mjolnir.  
C'était un détail qui pouvait avoir son importance.  
Thor éternua brutalement.  
La goutte au nez, les orteils congelés et les oreilles protégées sous son bonnet brodé d'enfant avec des lapins dessus (il n'avait que ça, merci maman), le prince s'avança lentement dans la neige.

"- Prince Thor."  
"- ATCHA !"  
"- Bonjour aussi. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre visite."  
"- Je bien gergé bon Logui."

Le jotun haussa un sourcil. Il avait dit quoi l'asgardien là ? Il n'avait pas pris rhume deuxième langue lui. Déjà, il faisait un effort pour ne pas transformer le fâcheux en steak haché sur la glace. Ce n'était que parce que le prince Byleist avait argumenté que ça ferait pleurer leur mini prince que le garde faisait un effort d'ailleurs.  
Tout le monde aimait le mini prince.  
Il était tellement chou dans sa barboteuse en loup blanc ! Avec les petites oreilles sur le crane, la queue touffue derrière, et cette moue boudeuse permanence.  
Et dire que ces salopards d'Asgardien leur avaient barboté leur prince en plus de la cassette.  
C'était intolérable. Heureusement que leur petite prince tout chou était revenu tient. Ils avaient quatre millénaires à rattraper à le gâter, le cajoler, le… Ha oui, c'est vrai, il était occupé.  
L'asgardien là.  
Tient, et puisque celui-là était venu (encore) de son plein grés, ils auraient dû le garder. Ça ferait les pieds à Asgard et...

"- Esguzez boi, mais j'ai froid…"

Le jotun grogna.  
Il attrapa Thor par le col et le trimbala par la peau du coup comme les jotnars le faisaient avec leur propre progéniture jusqu'au palais.  
Thor faisait chaton mouillé ainsi tenu à bout de bras, mais au moins ne pataugeait-il plus dans la neige jusqu'aux cuisses.  
C'était en soit un progrès.

"- Mon roi ? J'ai trouvé ça !"

Le garde lâcha Thor qui se crouta lamentablement le nez en avant dans un tas de neige fraiche.  
Il en sortit difficilement.

"- Roi LaufeyyyyyATCH ! Désolé."

Laufey fit un signe à un de ses fils qui jeta sur l'asgardien une épaisse fourrure.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Prince Thor. N'avez-vous pas tué assez de mes sujets pour que votre soif de sang soit apaisée ?"

Thor accusa physiquement le coup.  
Oui, bon. D'accord, il avait un peu exagéré. Largement même.  
Plus que cela en fait.

"- Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolé, ce qui est vrai, mais ce ne crois pas que ca changerai grand-chose ?" Tenta Thor qui avait vraiment froid malgré la fourrure.

Laufey l'observait d'un regard d'aigle. Normalement, avec la fourrure, surtout à l'intérieur, ca devrait aller.

"- …..Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, non, mais vous voir vous humilier un peu me serait un grand plaisir."

Thor serra les dents.  
Vu où il était et surtout dans quel état, il avait intérêt a caresser le jotun dans le sens du…poil ? De la peau ? De…heu…. Dans le bon sens quoi…

"- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses les plus sincères à vous et votre peuple." Soupira Thor avant d'éternuer encore.  
"- ….Vous êtes humain et mortel." Réalisa soudain Laufey.  
"- Odin a estimé que c'était une punition appropriée."

Le roi tout bleu ricana.  
Appropriée ? Oui, ça l'était. C'était même magnifique !

"- Que voulez-vous, Thor.  
"- Je veux mon frère."  
"- Mais vous n'avez pas de frère."  
"- LOKI !!! Je veux mon Loki."  
"- C'est bête, lui, il ne veut pas vous voir."

Thor s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

"- Je ne bougerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu mon Loki et qu'il m'aura dit lui-même de rentrer à la maison.


	9. Elephantasme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui, depuis deux chapitres j'utilise des titres de chanson de Corbier. Tout va bien

"- LOKI !!! ARRETE ! TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL !!!"

Heldlindi attrapa les mains de son petit frère dans les siennes avant qu'il n'arrache les boucles d'oreilles que Laufey lui avait mis et qu'il ne se scalpe à moitié en arrachant les résilles en or, les rubans précieux et les perles que le roi nattait tous les matins dans les cheveux de son cadet.  
Loki avait déjà arraché son pectoral en or, plusieurs de ses bracelets et même les menottes en or de ses chevilles.

"- LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI SALE MONSTRE !!!"

Heldlindi resta figé une seconde avant de tourner un claque à son cadet.  
Pas forte bien sûr. Il aurait risqué de le tuer.  
Loki s'effondra en larmes sur le sol.  
Dire qu'il était émotionnellement en vrac était une vue de l'esprit.  
Dire qu'il ne gérait pas bien les situations émotionnelles était aussi une vue de l'esprit.  
Avec tout ce qui lui était tombé sur le râble depuis quinze jours, il était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant et qu'il soit resté rationnel aussi longtemps sans se ridiculiser d'une manière ou d'une autre.   
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pleure comme une donzelle quand il était émotionnellement chamboulé ? Ca finissait TOUJOURS comme ça.  
Il pleurait, il avait les yeux rouges (oui enfin maintenant, hein), et il finissait dans les bras de son grand frère qui le cajolait pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme.  
Heldlindi récupéra son bébé frère dans ses bras pour le bercer contre lui comme un tout petit, ce que son cadet était.  
Aurait-il grandit que Jotunheim, Loki ne serait même pas adulte. Les Jotnar prenaient leur temps pour grandir. A quatre mille ans, un jotun avait environ treize ans pour un humain. Pas plus.  
Avec un mini jotun en plus…. Loki eut-il grandit parmi les siens qu'il n'aurait pas eu physiquement plus de huit ans humains.  
On ne pouvait pas demander à un enfant de huit ans d'être rationnel.  
Pauvre petit bouchon.  
Loki finit par se calmer.  
Il se sentait épuisé.  
Epuisé, vidé, affamé, et la gorge à vif.   
Il toussa un peu.  
Heldlindi l'installa sur sa hanche comme un petit pour gagner la petite cuisine des appartements royaux. Il lui donna un verre de lait de yack albinos.

"- Pardon."  
"- Ne t'excuse pas, bébé. Tu réagis comme tu as été élevé. C'est tout. C'est long de désapprendre. Mais tu es avec ta vraie famille à présent. Il va bien finir par falloir que tu acceptes ce que tu es."  
"- …Je veux pas."  
"- Même si tu en es un, ne fais pas l'enfant."

Boudeur, Loki lui jeta un regard butté.

"- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi." Avoua-t-il 

Thor était venu le chercher non ? Même s'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il le voit ainsi…  
Heldlindi soupira.

"- Alors allons te faire tout beau. D'accord ? Et on verra ce qu'en dit Thor Odinson."

Loki essuya ses yeux sur son poing avant de hocher la tête.  
Il se laissa trainer par son frère jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Heldlindi allait se faire un plaisir de jouer "encore" à la poupée.

"- Et on va couvrir tes cornes aussi. Elles doivent commencer à…Te déconcentrer. Non ?"

Le sourire du grand jotun fit rougir brutalement le petit prince.  
Le déconcentrer ? Non.   
Elles le rendaient juste fou !


	10. C'est la fete au village

Le roi Laufey semblait prendre bien du plaisir à le faire mariner.  
Et attendre.  
Depuis plus de deux heures, Thor attendait qu'on veuille bien lui amener son frère.  
Pas son frère.  
Son Loki  
Là ! Son Loki rien qu'à lui. Tout seul.  
Le prince avait totalement oublié qu'il était là sans l'accord d'Odin, humain, sans pouvoir, mortel, sans Mjolnir et qu'il se pelait ses fesses à l'épluche légume tellement il faisait froid.  
La seule chose à laquelle pensait Thor était son Loki.  
En même temps, Thor Odinson n'était pas connu pour sa capacité à penser à deux choses à la fois. Fallait être honnête de temps en temps.  
Roulé en boule dans une pile de fourrure pour éviter une congélation totale, le prince d'Asgard n'en finissait plus d'attendre.  
Assis sur un profond fauteuil de glace dans ses appartements, Laufey s'amusait comme un fou.  
L'affection de Thor pour Loki était écrite en lettres de sang sur le visage du prince blond.  
Quant à celle de Loki pour Thor….  
Hé, on pouvait adorer son bébé d'amour en sucre glace et rester cohérent.  
Quel parent voudrait voir son petit bouchon chéri rester seul à vie ? Et Loki était le seul petit jotun actuellement en vie. Avec leur taux de fécondité, il le resterait probablement très très longtemps. Si Loki se trouvait quelqu'un ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'en empêcher, bien au contraire. Et qui mieux qu'un prince pour un autre prince.  
Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il que Thor voit en Loki autre chose que son frère. Et inversement.  
Pour ce qui était d'Odin, si les choses en venaient là, il traiterait directement.  
De toute façon, le sort qui contraignait Loki dans sa peau rose avait implosée en plein vol. Si Loki avait la capacité à le remettre en place, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, Laufey en était sûr.  
Byleist entra dans la pièce pour se précipiter vers son père.  
Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'écarta.

"- Ha ! Prince Thor. Loki est prêt à vous voir. Je vous conseille d'être doux et patient avec lui. Il n'a pas bien vécut d'apprendre qu'il est un jotun et que votre père l'a arraché à son monde pour lui mentir toute sa vie."

Thor fit la grimace.  
Laufey lui avait expliqué que JAMAIS ils ne laissaient leurs bébés mourir, pas même les tous petits. Il n'y avait que les barbares qui tuaient leurs enfants fragiles ou handicapés. Ou les Asgardiens.  
Thor embarqua ses fourrures avec lui pour suivre Laufey jusqu'à une salle plus petite. Un petit salon sans doute… Il y avait même d'épais tapis sur le sol ainsi que des rideaux aux fenêtres.  
Et Thor se figea, la bouche grande ouverte.  
Loki… Son Loki…  
Juste là, devant lui.  
Les bras lui entombèrent, entrainant avec eux les couvertures.

"- Loki ???"

Le petit jotun hocha timidement la tête.  
Thor s'approcha pas à pas de la créature de légendes devant lui pendant que Laufey se penchait à l'oreille d'Heldlindi.

"- Tu t'es fait plaisir dis donc."  
"- Quoi il est beau comme une rivière gelée comme ça !"  
"- Ha ça, pour être beau, il est beau ! Faudra JAMAIS qu'il sorte comme ça ! Sinon, il va dépeupler Jotunheim. Tout le monde va lancer des défis à tout le monde pour le conquérir." Grinça Laufey.

Non mais sérieusement !  
Thor était tombé à genoux devant Loki.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il le fixait comme s'il avait découvert le graal.  
La peau de Loki était d'un magnifique bleu azur un peu foncé. Les lignes claniques sur son corps luisaient de bonne santé d'une légère lueur argent. L'or et les pierreries dans ses cheveux mettaient en avant le noir de sa chevelure au point que Thor remarquait pour la première fois leurs reflets bleutés. Les hanches nues du petit Jotuns étaient ceintes d'un pagne en soie brodée et rehaussées d'une ceinture large en cuir travaillé d'or. Un pectoral couvrait une partie de sa poitrine, des boucles d'oreilles tintinnabulaient dès que Loki bougeait la tête, ses poignets étaient décorés de fin bracelets ainsi que ses biceps, ses chevilles et même ses cuisses étaient décorées.  
Mais ce qui captivait le plus Thor, c'était les deux petits cornes aux points encore rondes qui pointaient presque au-dessus des tempes de son frères. Elles avaient été recouvertes d'une fine pellicule d'or poudreux.   
Et au milieu de tout cas, les yeux de Loki, rouge, inquiet, chargés d'angoisse et de peur….  
Thor approcha à genoux de son frère jusqu'à prendre une main fine dans les siennes.  
Les doigts longs et agiles comme un jour sans pain étaient au aussi parés d'anneaux et de pierres.  
Thor déposa un baiser sur la paume de son cadet.  
La bouche ouverte, il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se rappeller comment parler.

"- Loki… Épouse-moi." Coassa le prince d'Asgard, totalement fasciné et perdu pour toute autre créature.


	11. Like a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour que vous voyiez, c'est ce fanart auquel je pense pour Loki!Jotun : 25.media.tumblr.com/c0ffc32bc0b25e8898acb53b467364b8/tumblr_mimysxLlDg1rwgiono1_500.jpg   
> Si ca passe pas, hésitez pas a m'envoyer un mp

Thor était retourné à Asgard.  
Il avait fallu l'aide conjointe de Byleist et Heldlindi pour le renvoyer sur le lieu d'arrivée du Bifrost.  
Non que le prince d'Asgard se soit débattu ou ai fait un scandale.  
Non.  
Le prince d'Asgard était juste et définitivement incapable de se séparer physiquement de Loki.  
Rien que lui faire lâcher la main de Loki avait pris un bon quart d'heure.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient noyés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans espoir de sauvetage.  
Le soulagement de Loki que Thor l'accepte sous cette apparence si différente avait rapidement été balayé par la demande en mariage du prince d'Asgard.  
Loki s'était emporté en traitant son frère de tous les noms avant que Thor ne l'embrasse avec passion et tendresse.  
Là, c'était fichu.  
Loki avait abandonné toute pensée cohérente pour se coller à l'Asgardien et répondre à son baiser avec une passion égale.  
Très vite, les phéromones naturelles d'un jotun en rut avaient envahi la pièce.  
La messe était dite.  
Ne restait plus qu'à discuter avec Odin des modalités.   
Pour Laufey, c'était mort. Il fallait être raisonnable.  
Loki ne voudrait personne d'autre que Thor. Et inversement.  
La difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à renvoyer Thor chez lui était une preuve en elle-même.  
Quelque part, heureusement que Loki avait appris ce qu'il était et que Laufey avait décidé de le garder avec lui. Sinon, Laufey n'osait imaginer comment l'avenir aurait été mauvais pour tout le monde.  
Qui savait quelle folie aurait pu faire les deux jeunes gens.  
Et puis, ils étaient tellement choux tous les deux ! Ils allaient tellement bien ensembles…  
Depuis près de deux heures, Loki était appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les genoux repliés contre le torse et un sourire totalement idiot aux lèvres.  
Régulièrement, le petit jotun poussait de gros soupir éperdu.  
Thor lui manquait déjà.  
Le prince avait eu beau lui laisser sa chemise, à l'instigation de Laufey, pour que Loki puisse conserver quelque chose avec son odeur avec lui en attendant son retour, Loki se languissait déjà de son amoureux.

"- Il va vite revenir."  
"- Odin le laissera jamais faire."  
"- Je crois qu'il se fiche d'Odin."  
"- Et vous ?"  
"- Quoi moi ?"  
"- Thor m'a demandé en mariage ! "  
"- Et je ne compte pas refuser son offre. Sauf si tu veux que je la refuse."

Loki jeta un regard rouge étonné à son géniteur.

"- Vous me laisseriez choisir mon partenaire ?"  
"- Evidement !"  
"- Odin m'a marié de force deux fois déjà…."  
"- QUOI ???"  
"- Et il m'a pris mes bébés aussi.  
"- PARDON ?????"

Laufey écumait presque.  
Son bébé avait déjà des bébés ??? Mais c'était de la pédophilie ! Un outrage ! Un scandale ! Un…

"- ….Je veux récupérer mes enfants." Soupira doucement Loki avec une grosse larme aux coins des yeux."

Laufey fondit lamentablement.  
Il vint immédiatement prendre Loki dans ses bras pour le cajoler tendrement.  
Après le départ de Thor, Loki avait repris sa barboteuse en loup blanc.   
Entre le babygrow et le regard plein de larmes, il était impossible pour Laufey de ne pas fondre comme un flocon en été.

"- Hoooowwwwww évidement que tu vas les récupérer, mon trésor. Je te promet que tu vas les retrouver."

A l'abri dans les bras de Laufey, Loki se permit un sourire plein de dents. Le regard glacial, il prévoyait déjà sa vengeance contre Odin.  
Son petit cœur se gonfla soudain de plaisir.  
Et puis il aurait son Thor à lui. Tout seul. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu depuis qu'il était bébé.  
Sif n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer la sale petite gourgandine.  
Ça lui ferait les pieds !  
Na !


	12. Au bout de mes rèves

"- THOR !"

Le prince tourna la tête vers son père.  
Son sourire rêveur était tellement brumeux que même ses amis étaient inquiets.

"- Hein ?"  
"- …Tu te sens bien ?"  
"- Ho oui….Très bien."

Et ce foutu sourire qui était toujours là.

"- …..Tu es "sur" ?"  
"- Je crois que je suis amoureux." Sourit encore Thor. "Non, je sais que j'ai rencontré ma moitié pour l'éternité."

Odin fit la grimace.  
Frigga eut un grand sourire.  
Sif accusa le coup.  
Fandral lui donne un coup dans les côtes.  
Hogun eut un infime sourire  
Volstaff continua à manger.

"- Une mortelle j'imagine ?"

Odin n'avait pas renvoyé Thor sur terre. Il trouvait même étrange que son ainé n'ai pas encore fait un scandale pour récupérer Mjolnir, ses pouvoirs et son immortalité.

"- Non…."  
"- …..Une roturière d'Asgard ?"  
"- Non…"  
"- Thor…. QUI est cette femme ?" S'agaça Odin.

Son fils avait disparu quasi toute la journée qui était revenu pour le diner. Depuis, il arborait ce sourire neuneu et perdu, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose des neuf royaumes.

"- C'est pas une femme."  
"- ….Pardon ?"  
"- C'est un prince."

Sif lui tourna une gifle monstrueuse avant de fuir en courant de la salle du banquet.  
Des murmures choqués montèrent des tables où dévoraient les guerriers. Leur prince ? Ergi ? Quelle était cette plaisanterie !

"- Un… prince ?"  
"- Oui… Le plus magnifique, le plus remarquable et le plus intelligent de tous les princes de tous les royaumes."  
"- Intelligent ? Et il voudrait de toi ?"

Sans même regarder Fandral, Thor l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne pour lui claquer le front sur la table.

"- Et…Qui est ce prince, Thor ?"

Après tout, si c'était politiquement valide hein… Quoiqu'Odin avait beau se passer le crâne à la débroussailleuse, il ne voyait pas de prince en âge de se marier et célibataire.

"- Mais vous le connaissez, père."  
"- …Je le connais ?"  
"- Ho oui !!! Il a les cheveux aile de corbeau qui lui tombe presque aux fesses. Ses yeux sont du plus magnifique carmin. Sa peau est si douce que même l'eau ne peut que glisser sur elle, ses cils sont si longs qu'ils ombrent ses joues même lorsqu'il ne baisse pas les yeux. Ses lèvres sont fines mais pleines, si douces…Si fraiches…Et ses mains… Douces aussi. Avec des doigts longes et délicats, agiles en diable et capables de tout ou presque. La courbe de sa nuque est plus divine que celle de Freya, ses reins sont plus séduisant que ceux de quiconque. Et ses hanches… Ho père, ses hanches… Et je ne vous parle pas de son torse fin, de ses jambes longues comme une ère glaciaire ou de ses pieds, si petits et délicats… Des petits pieds d'enfants…. Et le bruit de ses boucle d'oreilles lorsqu'il secoue la tête lorsqu'il rit, ou celui des bracelets de ses chevilles qui s'entrechoquent quand il marche… J'ai hâte de le voir danser rien que pour moi.

Le sourire rêveur et doux de Thor se transforma lentement en un rictus si froid et si dangereux qu'Odin eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Il s'appelle Loki Laufeyson. Vous savez ? Le Jotun que vous avez volé à sa famille et que Laufey à reprit sous son aile lorsque vous avez lâchement abandonné celui que vous avez élevé comme un fils mais que nous n'avez jamais pu aimer comme tel !

Frigga lâcha un petit cri.  
Son bébé allait bien !!!

"- TU AS ETE A JOTUNHEIM ?"  
"- Oui, Odin. Et j'ai fait ma demande en mariage. C'est bête hein. Va falloir négocier. Ou causer une guerre. Mais j'aurais mon Loki. A moi. Tout seul."

Odin faillit en pleurer.  
La lueur acérée dans les yeux bleus de Thor était purement meurtrière.


	13. La honte de la famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui, on continue dans l'intellectuel avec une chanson de Dorothée. Les moins de 20 ans ne devraient pas connaitre. C'est d'ailleurs un scandale scandaleux

Laufey se trouvait confronté à la plus grosse crise de sa carrière de roi.  
Depuis que l'annonce de la demande en mariage du fils Odin avait fait son chemin dans le palais, il ne se passait pas une heure sans que quelqu'un vienne protester.  
Loki était trop jeune (ce qui était vrai), trop fragile (ca, c'était plus aléatoire), Laufey ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner à Asgard (le roi était d'accord), Loki serait malheureux (c'était un risque), Odin était une brute (ca une certitude)… et plein d'autres arguments pour la plus part frappés au coin du bon sens.  
Mais Laufey était un papa qui aimait ses enfants.  
Tous ses enfants.  
Il n'avait pas refusé à son ainé son amourette avec un paysan, il n'allait pas dénier à son cadet un mariage royal s'il en avait envie.  
Par contre, il allait surveiller ça comme le lait sur le feu.  
Déjà, autant de candidats à l'exil sur Asgard pour protéger leur mini prince que de protestataires se présentaient pour servir de garde d'honneur si Loki devait retourner vivre à Asgard.  
Laufey était fier de son peuple. Vraiment.  
Mais ca ne réglait pas le problème.  
Pour l'instant, son plus gros problème était la réalisation du trousseau de son cadet.  
Il était acquis pour le roi que Loki serait unis à un moment ou à un autre à Thor.  
Soit Odin donnait son accord et les choses seraient traitées comme elles se devaient, soit Thor viendrait sans l'autorisation de son géniteur sur Jotunheim.  
De ca aussi Laufey était certain.  
Thor était un peu comme un rhinocéros de Midgar.  
Quand il ne voyait pas trop ce qui approchait, il fonçait dans le tas. Autant dire que le prince d'Asgard était un peu myope à toute raison.  
Quand il y réfléchissait en roi et non en papa de son bébé d'amour en sucre, il ne pouvait que craindre le règne approchant du prince d'Asgard.  
Thor était…totalement incontrôlable.  
Avec un peu de chance, Odin le savait aussi.  
Marier un prince incontrôlable avec un autre qui était un peu trop contrôlé ne pourrait faire que du bien aux neuf royaumes.

"- Papa !!!"

Un immense sourire crétin apparut sur les lèvres de Laufey.  
Loki était incapable de l'appeler "père". Le terme était à présent chargé pour le jeune jotun de tellement de colère, de rancœur et de dégout qu'il lui était impossible d'associer Laufey au terme.  
Loki avait finalement facilement accepté que Laufey soit son géniteur, sa maman en fait. Mais pour Loki, Frigga serait toujours sa maman. Ca ne dérangeait pas Laufey. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il faudrait qu'il remercie d'ailleurs la reine de s'être aussi bien occupée de son bébé.   
Mais puisque le terme de "père" était interdit à Loki à présent et ne serait jamais qu'associé à la trahison qu'il avait subit d'Odin, Laufey était devenu "papa".  
La première fois que Laufey l'avait entendu de la bouche de son fils, il avait faillit faire fondre la moitié du palais de bonheur.  
Son bébé l'avait appelé papa.  
Joie, bonheur et délectation.

"- Oui mon trésor ?"

Et le trésor de Jotunheim, Loki l'était. A mesure que ses cornes poussaient, à mesure qu'il aspirait toute connaissance magique de la bibliothèque du palais comme un assoiffé se descend une bouteille de Vittel au 15 Aout, sa magie croissait à la vitesse d'une congère pendant une tempête.  
Le petit glaçon se transformait lentement en le plus magnifique des glaciers.   
Loki sauta sur les genoux du roi pour être à sa hauteur.  
Qu'il était beau ainsi… Jamais Laufey n'aurait espéré que Loki s'adapte aussi bien ! Comme voir l'effet que son apparence avait fait sur Thor avait réconcilié le petit prince avec ses origines.  
Depuis, Loki passait ses heures à essayer tout ce que ses frères trouvaient pour lui, aussi bien les vêtements que les bijoux.

"- J'ai bien envie d'aller à Asgard." Sourit soudain Loki, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. "Histoire de rappeler à Thor que je l'attends. Entre autre." 

Ca faisait quand même un mois que Thor était repartit pour Asgard.  
Un sourire aussi dangereux apparu sur les lèvres de Laufey.  
Et pourquoi pas après tout ?  
Mais ils n'allaient pas faire ça à la roots quand même.  
Ils préviendraient avant.

"- Va te préparer et prévient tes frères."

Il allait prévenir Heimdall d'abord.  
On pouvait s'amuser sans être suicidaire non plus.


	14. La valise

Odin se trouvait confronté à la plus grosse crise de sa carrière de roi.  
Depuis que l'annonce de la demande en mariage de son fils avait fait son chemin dans le palais, il ne se passait pas une heure sans que quelqu'un vienne protester.  
Thor était trop jeune (pas du point de vue d'Odin mais bon). On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux jotuns (ca c'était vrai). Odin était un affreux vieux hibou menteur (hé, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait quand même !). Thor était toujours MORTEL (oui, bon, il faudrait sans doute renvoyer Thor sur terre un brin). Mjolnir était toujours perdu (non, mais tout de suite, les grands mots !). Loki n'était peut-être pas le frère de sang de Thor mais ils étaient FRERES quand même (C'était peut-être le meilleur argument pour l'instant).   
Mais surtout, la population entière d'Asgard protestait sur UN point.  
Le trône ne pouvait être laissé à un couple d'Ergis.  
Odin avait beau expliquer à son peuple que les jotuns étaient hermaphrodites, le mot comportait plus de trois syllabes, il était donc un peu normal que plus que 98% de la populace ne le comprenne pas.  
Un énorme soupir échappa à Odin.  
En tant que roi, il reconnaissait que l'union de son fils et de Loki, à présent remis dans ses droits de prince des glaces était une idée non seulement parfaite, mais exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu au départ.  
En tant que père par contre….  
Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face hein. Il était comme le reste des Asgardiens. Son fils ne pouvait pas être une tapette et une tapette ne pouvait monter sur le trône.  
Il était déjà dommageable que tout un chacun connaisse de source sur les travers de Loki et son manque flagrant de retenue quand il s'agissait de ses partenaires de lit. C'était pour ca qu'Odin l'avait déjà marié deux fois d'ailleurs. M'enfin que pouviez vous faire quand LOKI finissait par tomber enceinte de sa FEMME ?  
Odin voulait bien tenter plein de choses mais lorsque Loki était tombé enceinte de Sigyn, il avait baissé les bras.  
Là, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.  
Comment aller à l'encontre de la fertilité d'un jotun ? Sérieusement ?  
Le seul avantage serait que la nourricerie, vide depuis que Thor et Loki avaient dépassé leur premier siècle, se remplirait sans doute vite et devrait sans doute être agrandie rapidement.

"- Père !"  
"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Thor ?"

Non, Odin ne venait pas de pousser un soupir de fin du monde.  
Du tout.

"- Ca fait plus d'un mois, père !"  
"- il y a des choses à préparer, à…"  
"- Non, vous espérez juste que je finisse par revenir sur ma décision. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'être le cas ! Je VEUX mon Loki. Soit vous acceptez, soit je pars le chercher et nous irons nous marier sur Midgar !"  
"- Thor…"  
"- Majesté ! Un message de Jotunheim ! Le roi Laufey demande à pouvoir vous voir !"

L'angoisse sur le visage du roi fit contre point à la joie intense sur celui de Thor.

"- MON LOKI !!! ET BEAU PAPA !!!"

…Ok… Thor était définitivement un garçon très simple.  
Peut-être que le marier à Loki et le laisser sur Jotunheim serait une bonne idée finalement. Peut-être qu'ils avaient le temps de faire un autre héritier avec Frigga ? Autre chose qu'un golden retriever cette fois ?

"- THOR ARRETER DE SAUTER PARTOUT COMME UN CHIOT !!!"  
"- MON LOKI ! MON LOKI ! MON LOKI !!!!"

Le garde ne se déphasa pas plus que ça.

"- Majesté ?"  
"- J'autorise leur passage. Que le palais soit prévenu."  
"- Oui Majesté…"  
"- THOR !!!"  
"- MON LOKI ! MON LOKI ! MON LOKI !!"

Résigné, Odin lança la première chose qu'il lui tomba sous la main à son fils.  
Thor courut ramasser le rouleau de parchemin pour le lui ramener.  
Un chiot…  
Son fils était un chiot….


	15. Il en faut peu pour être heureux

Frigga attendait près de son mari dans la salle du trône.  
Qu'elle était fière de ses enfants…  
Thor semblait s'adapter sans trop de peine à son statut mortel. Elle avait vraiment craint qu'il ne se comporte comme un bébé et exige de retrouver ses pouvoirs, mais le prince acceptait sa punition avec le sourire. En même temps, il était tellement occupé à préparer sa vie d'homme marié dès que Loki lui serait donné qu'il ne pensait pas à grand-chose d'autre non plus.  
Thor avait REQUISITIONNE d'autorité une aile quasi vide du palais qui donnait sur le pré de Sleipnir pour y installer leurs nouveaux appartements.  
Les affaires de Loki comme les siennes y avaient été transportées.  
Son Loki y aurait tout l'espace nécessaire pour sa magie et ses recherches.  
Thor se doutait qu'ils ne passeraient qu'une partie de leur temps à Asgard et l'autre à Jotunheim mais avait insisté quand même pour qu'ils aient leur espace rien qu'à eux.  
Depuis deux semaines environ, Thor se prenait donc pour un décorateur d'intérieur.  
A la grande surprise de tout le monde, le prince s'en sortait vraiment bien ! Qui aurait cru que les appartements préparés selon les ordres du bouillant dieu de la foudre puissent être aussi apaisant ? Certainement pas Frigga en tout cas. Elle avait attendu du rouge, du bleu, des couleurs qui juraient les unes avec les autres mais pas du tout. Thor avait réussi à obtenir une harmonie douce dans des tons pastels qui faisait réfléchir la reine à l'embaucher pour redécorer ses propres appartements dès que Thor s'ennuierait.  
Elle n'en pouvait juste plus du doré partout !  
Loki manquait à la reine bien sur, mais lui aussi semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. En tout cas, c'était ce que Thor lui avait assuré, près d'un mois auparavant. Aussi, si elle faisait une pleine confiance à son cadet, bien plus débrouillard que l'ainée, Frigga était une maman.  
Et une maman ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait quand il s'agissait de ses enfants.  
Autant dire qu'elle avait faillit sauter au plafond de joie en apprenant l'arrivée des jotuns.  
Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle serait heureuse de voir des géants de glaces venir de leur plein gré dans le palais d'Asgard, elle aurait dirigé le petit plaisantin vers le plus proche hospice psychiatrique.  
Mais là…  
Elle avait revêtu sa plus belle robe en soie verte. Celle que Loki lui avait offerte près de trois siècles auparavant.   
Fébrile, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son bébé.  
A quoi ressemblait-il tout bleu ?  
Etait-il vraiment aussi magnifique que ce que Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et une langueur certaine dans les yeux ?  
Et Sif qui n'en finissait plus de crier sur tous les toits que Thor avait dû être magiquement influencé. C'était bien le genre de chose que Loki serait capable de faire tient !  
Loki avait toujours été fourbe. En épousant Thor, il se garantissait le Trône que ses manipulations précédentes n'avaient pu lui assurer.  
Elle savait bien depuis toujours que Loki était bizarre. Apprendre qu'il était un géant des glaces ne l'avait pas plus étonné que ça. Un monstre restait un monstre.  
Toujours.  
Le héraut tapa sur le sol en marbre de la salle du trône avec son bâton.  
Les immenses doubles portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler la présence de toute une troupe de jotuns.  
Les Asgardiens eurent un machinal mouvement de recul qui fit sourire Laufey.  
L'un des autre jotun lui donna une tape sur le bras avant de se pencher à son oreille.  
Le roi des glaces ne put retenir un sourire presque joueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre Jotun.  
Le groupe entra dans la salle du trône.  
Avec stupeur, les Asgardiens découvrirent des créatures somptueusement apprêtés, parés de bijoux et de tissus d'une qualité si remarquable que bien des dames de la cour jetèrent un regard dégouté à leurs propres bijoux. A côté des parures Jotuns, les leurs faisaient fades et sans intérêt.

"- Roi Laufey."  
"- Roi Odin."

Les deux rois se toisèrent un long moment.  
Même sur son estrade, Odin était plus bas que Laufey.  
Bien loin des bêtises des deux vieux, Thor n'en pouvait plus de faire le pied de grue.  
Il voulait juste son Loki lui !  
Laufey finit par prendre pitié. Pas d'Odin, mais de Thor.  
Le prince était juste trop chou à se tortiller comme s'il avait une envie pressante.

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, Odin. Mais pour nos deux petits."

Un peu vexé que ce soit Laufey qui ait fait preuve de retenue, Odin eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas bouder.  
Le roi jotun s'écarta.  
Un hoquet général balaya la salle du trône, laissant Odin la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants.  
Si les géants avaient cachés par leur masse la présence de Loki, tout le monde pouvait le voir à présent que ses frères et son père s'étaient écartés.  
Un sourire totalement idiot aux lèvres, Thor ne s'embarrassa d'aucune réflexion (enfin, comme d'habitude en fait).  
Sans attendre, il dévala les marches qui menaient au trône, passa devant Laufey à la vitesse de la lumière et finit en glissade un genou à terre et la main de Loki dans la sienne.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

Les joues violettes, visiblement très soulagé, Loki eut un tout petit sourire timide.  
Il avait eu peur que Thor se rétracte.  
Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu plus de 24 secondes avant de la demander en mariage.  
Serait-il toujours à son gout, un mois plus tard et devant la cour entière ?


	16. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

La salle du trône entière était silencieuse.  
Le regard brillant d'amour, Thor ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de Loki.  
Le mini jotun avait encore physiquement changé en un mois. Ses cornes avaient finies de pousser. A présent, Loki n'aurait plus jamais besoin de cornes sur son casque, il en avait naturellement. Légèrement courbées vers l'arrière, hautes de facilement quarante centimètres, pointues, aigues et dangereuses, elles étaient magnifiques.  
La peau de velours qui avait couverts les délicats andouillers lorsque Thor était sur Jotunheim avait disparue. A présent, les cornes de son frères étaient aussi bleu que le reste de sa personne mais aussi lisse que de l'os et sans doute aussi douce.  
Il fallut toute sa retenue au prince pour ne pas les caresser. Ses doigts le démangeaient affreusement.  
Et ses bijoux en or qui les décoraient…la petite résille entre elles qui tombait sur son front…  
Ho mais c'était nouveau les anneaux dans les tétons là ! Etait-ce des vrais au moins ?  
Qu'il était dur de se retenir d'aller les tripoter et….

"- THOR ! ARRETE DE RAMPER !!!"

La voix ulcérée d'Odin fit grimacer Thor.  
Le prince se releva mais ne lâcha pas la main de son frère.

"- Tu es encore plus beau que jamais, mon Loki." Les yeux brillants, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Mais tu tiens de ton papa après tout."

Laufey haussa un sourcil amusé qui ne rencontra que le sourire plein de dents de Thor. Le sale gosse !  
Le roi des glaces prit sur lui de libérer les deux gamins de la situation tendue dans laquelle ils marinaient tous.

"- Odin, il est plus que temps de parler dot et traité de paix."  
"- Laufey…."  
"- Ne vous en faites pas, Roi d'Asgard. A présent que j'ai retrouvé le bébé que vous m'aviez volé, je ne serais pas trop demandeur."

Un murmure outragé parcouru les rangs des Asgardiens. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas. S'en prendre aux enfants en faisait partie.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Laufey."  
"- Je veux Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jörmungand. Puisque Hela a déjà son propre royaume, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaitera déménager."  
"- PARDON ???"  
"- Contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas laisser mes petits enfants perdus sans m'occuper d'eux !" Puisque Odin était suffisamment mal éduqué pour le tutoyer, il pouvait faire la même.  
"- Tu veux vraiment gérer des monstres destinés à tuer leurs grands parents ?  
"- Ne parle pas comme ça des bébés de mon bébé, vieux fou !"  
"- Tu es plus vieux que moi !"  
"- C'est encore à voir !" Railla Laufey.  
"- Imbécile."   
"- Mauvais père !"  
"- Vieux débris !"  
"- Crétin !"  
"- Mauvais coucheur !"  
"- J'en ai autant à ton service espèce de vieux singe à la con."  
"- Dites le vieux couple…"

Odin et Laufey se séparèrent.  
Ils n'avaient pas réalisés qu'ils étaient à présent presque museau contre museau à se postillonner dessus.  
Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Frigga les toisaient avec hauteur.

"- Quand ces messieurs-dames auront finis de se donner en spectacle…"  
"- Dames ?" Outragé, Odin toisa son épouse.  
"- Ta reine parle de moi, idiot. Je suis la "mère" de Loki. Tu devrais le savoir de première bourre non ?"  
"- ….Pardon ?"  
"- …..Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne croyais, Odin."  
"- Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça !"  
"- J'étais jeune et folâtre. Et toi tu es encore moins observateur que je ne croyais. Même ton fils est moins ailleurs."  
"- C'était une erreur !"  
"- Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça non plus !" Contra Laufey avec un sourire en coin.  
"- ….Non mais je rêve !!!" Hallucinait Frigga. "Je disais ça dans le vent quand je parlais de "vieux couple" !!!" La reine ne savait si elle devait être horrifiée, consternée, amusée ou désespérée.

Les deux rois s'entre regardèrent.  
Heu… oups ?

"- C'était y a longtemps, ma chérie. On était même pas mariés." Tenta Odin pour se dédouaner.  
"- Oui, enfin tu étais quand même déjà fiancé. Et assez désespéré par la notion d'ailleurs. Comment tu disais ? "Une folle hystérique qui ferait peur à un troll avec son vilain museau ??"  
"- ODIN ????

Le roi tenta une retraite stratégique sous les rires bruyants de Laufey et la colère meurtrière de Frigga.

Bien plus pragmatique, Thor avait profité de la petite altercation pour filer avec Loki.


	17. Tout le monde veut devenir un cats

Thor avait conduit Loki à "leurs" appartements.  
Le prince jotun avait été surprit. Pendant une seconde, il avait même faillit se mettre dans une colère noire avant que Thor, un sourire immense aux lèvres, lui annonce que ce serait "leur chez eux quand ils ne seraient pas à Jotunheim"  
Thor était tout à fait conscient que son frère voudrait sans doute passer une bonne partie de son temps dans son monde de naissance. Comme il n'avait de toute façon plus aucun pouvoir, il n'avait aucun problème à faire ce que Loki voudrait.  
Loki avait eu un petit sourire timide qui c'était lentement élargi en réalisant le soin qu'avait même Thor à faire transférer toutes ses affaires dans leur appartements. Certes, le blond avait touché à ses affaires mais tout était parfaitement à sa place. Comme si sa chambre entière avait été déplacée d'un point à un autre.  
Le seul changement était son lit remplacé par un canapé confortable.  
Ha ben oui, puisqu'ils allaient se marier, pas la peine d'avoir un lit chacun.  
Loki rougit soudain en prenant conscience de ce que signifiait cette simple pensée. Il aurait du être gêné de s'imaginer en train de copuler avec son frère…Non ?  
Un sourire plein de dents apparut sur ses lèvres.

"- Thor…"  
"- Oui mon frère ?"

Loki attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser furieusement.  
Thor se figea une seconde avant de répondre au baiser avec un enthousiasme évident.  
Loki laissa ses mains courir sous les vêtements de Thor jusqu'à ce qu'un double raclement de gorge les fasse sursauter.  
Les deux princes se séparèrent.  
Heldlindi et Sif s'observaient en chien de faïence.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" S'agaça Loki.  
"- Nous devons te servir de duègne jusqu'au mariage, Loki." S'amusa Byleist.

La moue boudeuse du mini jotun s'accentua.

"- C'est pas comme si j'avais encore une vertu quelconque à protéger hein."  
"- C'est pour le principe, bébé. Tu es notre petit frère. Aurais-tu grandit avec nous que tu serais physiquement encore un tout petit glaçon a peine sortit de ses langes.

Loki rougit davantage.   
Bébé ? Bébé ???!!! Non mais il supportait le surnom à la maison mais pas ICI quoi !!!  
Sif eut un reniflement peu flatteur.

"- C'est dégoutant."

Thor jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme tout en serrant Loki plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Je n'attends pas ton accord, Sif."  
"- Thor ! C'est à cause de "CA" que tu as tout perdu !!!" S'agaça-t-elle. "Tu ne peux PAS épouser LOKI ! C'est mal a tellement de niveaux que ça en est….C'est… Thor bon sang ! C'est ton frère ! C'est à cause de lui que tu es un simple humain ! C'est un JOTUN !!!! Tu ne peux PAS faire de CA ta reine ! JE SUIS NEE POUR ETRE TA REINE ! PAS LUI !!!"

Loki eut un sourire en coin absolument satisfait. La jalousie de la jeune femme était magnifique.  
Byleist attrapa la guerrière par le col pour la soulever de terre et la monter à son niveau.  
Thor s'inquiéta immédiatement malgré sa colère mais Loki le rassura.

"- Il ne lui fera pas de mal, Thor.  
"- THOR ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !!!" Couina Sif.

Byleist la secoua un peu.

"- Silence femelle !!! Crois-tu réellement que j'ai envie de voir mon bébé frère rester encore "ici" ? De le voir avec une créature barbare comme un asgardien ? Penses-tu réellement que QUICONQUE sur Jotunheim veuille voir un de ses princes vendu à un monstre comme vous l'êtes tous ?"

Thor accusa le coup physiquement. C'était comme ça que les jotnar les voyaient ? En même temps… C'était un peu normal   
Sif c'était figée. Quoi? Quoi ??? QUOI ??? Comment cette créature répugnante osait-elle…  
Byleist n'en avait pas fini avec elle.  
Il la laissa tomber par terre.  
La guerrière couina de douleur en tombant sur les fesses pendant que le jotun s'accroupissait près d'elle.

"- C'est ce qui différencie "votre" peuple du notre, faible créature à la peau rose. Comme mon père, je veux juste que mon bébé frère soit heureux. S'il lui faut pour ça s'unir à un chiot Asgard, soit."

Thor se mit à bouder.  
Flute quoi ! Il n'était pas un chien.

"- Nous sommes à côté du pré de Sleipnir !!!" Réalisa soudain Loki.  
"- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette aile. Et la porte fenêtre est assez large pour qu'il puisse entrer s'il veut." Sourit Thor, les insultes du grand jotun déjà oublié.

Loki cacha son sourira dans l'épaule de son frère.  
Thor n'était pas un chiot mais il en avait la puissance de concentration.

"- Viens mon frère."

Loki profita que ses frères s'expliquaient avec Sif et les trois guerriers pour se faufiler à l'extérieur.


	18. Ca plane pour moi

Laufey avait suivi le couple royal d'Asgard dans ses appartements lorsque Frigga avait attrapé son mari par l'oreille pour le trainer derrière elle.  
Les histoires de famille se réglaient en famille et aussi improbable que celui puisse être, Laufey se retrouvait de fait membre de cette famille de bras cassés. Et de plus d'une manière.  
Pendant qu'elle trainait un Odin couinant derrière elle, Frigga ne put s'empêcher de se renseigner.

"- Et pourquoi vous avez rompu avec Odin, Laufey ?"  
"- Ho j'imagine que vous devez déjà le savoir. Ou tout au moins en avoir une vague idée."  
"- A connaître la pure sensualité de Loki qui ne doit pas venir de nulle part, je dirais…. Manque flagrant d'imagination au lit ?"

Le roi d'Asgard se récria.  
Hé ! Non mais c'était quoi cette réputation !

"- Dites-vous que j'ai en plus fait son éducation." Soupira le jotun, à moitié désespéré.

Frigga lui tapota le bras.  
Elle comprenait.  
Ho comme elle comprenait !  
Toujours Odin tenus à bout de bras par une oreille d'un côté, elle posa sa main libre sur l'avant-bras offert de Laufey.  
Vraiment, les guerres et conflits ne devraient jamais être traités par autre chose que les femelles…ou assimilés.

"- Comment vous êtes-vous tombés dessus ? Je l'ai récupéré à cause de la guerre avec Vanheim, mais vous ?"  
"- Curiosité intrinsèque."  
"- Ha. Loki est bien le fils de sa mère."  
"- De "ses" mères, Frigga." Sourit le roi du froid. "Je suis "papa" pour lui, mais vous resterez pour jamais "maman".

Les yeux de la reine s'emplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son fils de prêt mais l'information lui faisait chaud au cœur.

"- Quand à Odin, par contre, il est passé de "père" à "vieux fou qui pue"."  
"- Odin n'a que ce qu'il mérite."  
"- Odin a toujours été un idiot."

Le roi jotun et la reine d'Asgard ricanèrent en cœur pendant qu'Odin s'étranglait de rage.  
Non mais le grand tout bleu allait arrêter de flirter avec sa femme oui ?  
Frigga lâcha Laufey pour ouvrir la porte des appartements royaux.  
Elle y jeta presque Odin.

"- Si vous permettez, Laufey, Odin et moi allons avoir une petite conversation entre quatre yeux."  
"- A ma connaissance, il ne vous a pas trompé après votre mariage." Plaida quand même le roi jotun juste parce que c'était la mode.   
"- Odin est un Asgardien, Laufey. Evidement qu'il m'a trompé. Il a ça dans le sang. Heureusement, pour ça, Thor tient de moi. Quand il aime, il aime totalement. L'idée d'aller voir ailleurs ne lui viendra jamais à l'idée. Et avec Loki pour le tenir en laisse, il pourrait même finir par devenir adulte."  
"- Vous ne semblez pas avoir une grande opinion de votre ainé."

Laufey reconnaissait tout à fait que Frigga soit la maman de Loki même si c'était lui qui l'avait mis au monde.

"- J'aime profondément Thor. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas très futé. Il pourra le devenir. Avec le temps. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est qu'un gamin. Soyons honnêtes…"  
"- FRIGGA !"  
"- Tais-toi Odin. Soyons honnêtes, le cerveau de Thor a toujours été Loki. Comme le cœur de Loki a toujours été Thor."


	19. Ce reve bleu

Enfin seuls !  
Ils étaient enfin seuls !  
Enfin, ils étaient avec Sleipnir mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
Le grand cheval arachnéen n'avait même pas renâclé une seconde pour prendre sa maman et son oncle sur son dos et partir au grand galop avec eux jusqu'à un coin reculé de l'énorme terrain qui lui servait de pré.  
Loki s'était inquiété une seconde.  
Est-ce que son fils le reconnaitrait sous cette apparence ?  
Sleipnir l'avait instantanément identifié. Sa maman était peut-être tout bleu, mais sa maman avait toujours la même odeur. Et la même voix. Et le même esprit.  
Comment n'aurait-il pas pu le reconnaître ?  
A présent, tranquille au fin fond d'une petite clairière de l'un des très nombreux petits bois de son près, Sleipnir s'était allongé par terre pour servir de banquette à sa maman et à son oncle qui allait bientôt devenir son beau-père.  
Ca ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le grand cheval.  
Il aimait bien Thor. Son oncle était un peu neuneu mais même un poney pouvait apprendre quelques tours. Et Sleipnir faisait entièrement confiance à sa maman pour dresser son étalon.

"- Je n'avais pas vu." Souffla soudain Thor.  
"- Vu quoi ?"

Loki ronronnait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Etroitement installé contre le large torse de son frère, il n'en pouvait plus de laisser Thor lui caresser les cornes.  
L'asgardien semblait fasciner par ses appendices tous neuf.  
Heureusement que ses frères avaient insistés pour les recouvrir entièrement de poudre d'or sinon Loki serait déjà réduit à l'état de chatte en chaleur sur le sol.  
Thor ne savait pas ce que pouvaient faire ses caresses à son frère et le jotun ne comptait pas le lui faire remarquer avant un moment.

"- Tes oreilles."  
"- Quoi mes oreilles."

Thor saisit le bout légèrement pointu de l'appendice entre ses dents pour le mordiller doucement.  
Loki ne put retenir un geignement de plaisir.

"- Tu as toujours été une créature sensuelle, mon Loki. Mais là, c'est encore pire."

Le jotun balança une claque sur le torse de son frère.

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"  
"- Je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vue, Loki. Et le mur entre ta chambre et la mienne n'a jamais été particulièrement épais. Surtout avec ta voix perçante et puissante quand tu le veux bien."

Loki se figea.  
Pardon ? Mais…..il n'était pas au courant de ça lui !!! Comment ça le mur était fin ? Comment ça sa voix était puissante ?

"- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !!!"

Les joues violettes, le jeune prince des glaces tentait bravement de se draper dans sa dignité outragée qui pour le compte avait plus de trou qu'un vieux bout d'emmental et sentait à peu près aussi fort.   
Thor rougit sans répondre avant de détourner les yeux.

"- Thor….."  
"- Je ne voulais pas te gêner ?"  
"- Essaye autre chose." Le regard rouge était froid.  
"- …..  
"- …………..  
"- Loki……….  
"- …………………………HO SALE PETIT DEPRAVE !!! Tu t'astiquais en m'écoutant !!! Mais c'est dégoutant !"  
"- Je ne t'écoutais pas !" protesta Thor. "Enfin pas que."  
"- ….Pardon ?"  
"- ….Tu te rappelles la fois ou Fandral avait enfoncé son sabre dans le mur ?"  
"- …….Ne me dis pas que le trou n'as jamais été rebouché."  
"- ….Y a juste une tenture dessus ?"

Loki resta immobile une longue minute à hésiter entre l'outrage le plus total, la rage atomique et la consternation absolue.  
Il choisit la réponse D.

"- J'en conclus que si tu avais su plus tôt que nous ne sommes pas frère…"  
"- Je ne t'ai pas fait ma demande sur un coup de tête, Loki."

Ca, fit se figer le jotun.  
Quoi ? Thor avait eu une action rationnelle ?  
Mais…Mais c'était de la triche ! C'était honteux ! C'était renversant !!! C'était…Affreusement choupinou !  
Loki ne protesta pas lorsque Thor reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux pas plus que lorsque Thor l'entraina sur l'herbe ou qu'il caressa sa cuisse en remontant lentement vers sa taille.

"- STOP !!! PLUS UN GESTE !!!"

Loki grogna.  
Non mais on allait leur ficher la paix oui ?

"- Vous allez reculer très lentement, Prince Thor. Et laisser vos mains en évidence."  
"- Papaaaaa !!!"  
"- Silence Loki."  
"- Je peux encore m'amuser avec mon fiancé quand même !"  
"- Ce n'est pas la question mon petit trésor des neiges en sucre. La question c'est qu'un parent ne fait pas ce genre de chose devant ses enfants."

Loki se figea.  
Oups ?  
En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais gêné. Fenrir avait été conçus dans le box de Sleipnir après tout.  
Le cheval fixait sa maman avec l'équivalent équin d'un grand sourire mort de rire.  
Les oreilles un peu rouges, Thor finissait de rajuster ses vêtements. Quand Loki l'avait-il mit à moitié à poil d'ailleurs ? 

"- Et si tu me présentais mon petit-fils maintenant ?" Proposa Laufey en s'agenouillant devant Loki pour rajuster son pagne et ses bijoux.

Un fils de Jotunheim ne se baladait pas avec la résille capillaire de traviole comme une catin de Vanheim, merci beaucoup ! La glace avait de la dignité monsieur. Même avec une érection de la taille d'un building de Midgar.


	20. Menu M

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit, Thor observait son frère, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.  
Il n'écoutait pas un seul instant son père en train de tempêter dans un coin contre le roi des glaces.  
Les "négociations" sur la dot de Loki ainsi que sur les devoirs des deux futurs époux s'éternisaient.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Thor.  
Le prince faisait entièrement confiance à Frigga pour négocier au mieux.  
Odin était tout seul contre Laufey et la reine après tout.  
Assis sur les genoux de Laufey, un regard de parfaite souffrance morale au visage, Loki se laissait tresser les cheveux par son géniteur avec une patience que Thor trouvait fantastique.  
Mais il était tellement beau son Loki avait les cheveux tressé d'or, de pierres et de résilles luxuriantes… Comment son frère avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un jour porter des armures ? Elles ne mettaient pas en valeur son corps mince et musclé, ses jambes longues comme un jour sans pain, ses bras déliés et souples, son torse à la musculature discrète mais présente, ce ventre aux abdominaux parfaits sans être excessif… Thor n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son frère et y rester pendant des heures ou l'avoir simplement dans ses bras pour un long câlin sous les frondaisons de l'arbre d'Idunn.  
Thor se leva soudain.  
Sans se soucier de couper la parole à Odin qui s'écouter pérorer depuis une demi-heure sur le pourquoi du "Non, il est hors de question que Thor aille à Jotunheim", le prince alla tapota sur le genou de Laufey.  
Le roi des glaces baissa les yeux sur son futur gendre sans cesser de tresser les cheveux de son fils. Il ne l'avait pas encore apprit à Loki mais chaque tresse avait une signification particulière.

"- Pardonnez-moi, beau-papa, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à tresser les cheveux de Loki ?"

Sans s'occuper une seconde d'Odin s'était figé au milieu d'un mot, bouche grande ouverte, en entendant le "beau-papa", Laufey tendit la main à Thor qui sauta dessus dans réfléchir.  
Trois secondes plus tard, Thor était assis dans le giron de Laufey, appuyé contre son torse, Loki installé au milieu de ses cuisses et apprenait chaque tresse à son beau-fils tout neuf.  
Odin reste silencieux une minute.

"- Tout le monde se contre-fout de ce que je peux dire, visiblement."

Frigga tapota doucement le bras de son mari avec un rien de commisération amusée.

"- Je dirais même vulgairement que tout le monde s'en tamponne les arpions avec un fémur de nudibranche.  
"- FRIGGA TON VOCABULAIRE !"  
"- J'ai grandi pour être une guerrière, mon époux."  
"- C'est une menace ?"  
"- Juste un rappel."  
"- ……"Tais-toi et obéit" ?"  
"- Je vous que nous commençons à nous comprendre, mon époux. Après tout, JE suis la déesse du mariage. Vous, vous n'êtes "que" "un" dieu de la guerre. Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi gérer."  
"- Mais ma chérie…"  
"- Pas de "ma chérie" qui tienne, vieux fou !"   
"- Quoi, vous allez faire quoi ? Les marier comme ca, en fourbe, ici, sans personne ? avec juste nous ?"  
"- Ben… pourquoi pas ?"  
"- Hé ! Quitte à me marier enfin pour moi, je veux un vrai mariage !" Protesta Loki. "Ou au moins une cérémonie correcte!"  
"- Et tout le royaume présent aussi ?"   
"- Ne soyez pas amer, Odin. A chaque fois que vous m'avez marié, vous avez fait ca pour des raisons politiques et entre deux portes. Pour "une" fois, j'aimerai bien avoir au moins quelque chose de sympathique sur le dos. Et comme être couvert de sang comme la dernière fois."

Dans son dos, Loki sentit son papa se crisper.

"- PARDON ???"

Mais il ne fut pas le seul.  
Thor aussi s'était crispé.

"- QUOI ?"  
"- Ha tu ne savais pas Thor ? Je n'ai jamais voulu épouser Sigyn. Comme j'ai dit "non" la première fois, Odin m'a fait fouetter à sang. Comme j'ai quand même dit "non" la seconde, il a recommencé. Combien de fois suis-je passé devant le bourreau avant de dire "oui" juste pour que la douleur s'arrête, "père" ?" Siffla Loki. "Douze, treize fois ?"

Odin se recroquevilla sous les regards meurtriers de Frigga, Laufey, Thor, Byleist et Heldlindi.

"- Mais après, Odin a osé me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne m'avait jamais traité différemment de Thor hein…."

Thor prit immédiatement son frère dans ses bras pour le consoler.


	21. Et mes chaussettes rouges et jaunes à p'tits pois

Le banquet était un mélange bizarre d'inquiétude, de frénésie, d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Mais il l'avait déjà dit ça, non ?  
Assis sur son trône, une choppe d'alcool fort à ma main, Odin était très occupé à s'imbiber.  
Pour une fois, il n'était pas le centre de l'attention au milieu de la table d'honneur.  
Pour une fois, cette place avait été laissée à Loki et Thor.  
A la gauche de Loki, Laufey était assis, ses autres fils à sa gauche.  
A la droite de Thor, Frigga s'était installée. Et lui, Odin, était à la droite de son épouse.  
La table d'honneur était dédié au "couple" tout neuf et leurs "mamans".  
Traduction, Frigga l'avait jeté à coups de pieds dans le fondement. Pour la question des mariages, c'était elle qui gérait merci beaucoup.  
Thor et Loki était donc bel et bien mariés après une cérémonie aussi météoritique qu'absolument adorable. Enfin, s'il devait en croire les couinements des femelles de la cour qui n'en pouvaient plus de gatouiller sur le jeune couple comme autant de rates devant des bouts de fromage.  
Frigga avait marié le couple selon la loi Asgard.  
Laufey, selon la loi Jotun.  
Il y avait des petites différences.  
Pour les Asgardiens, Loki devait en déférer à son "mari" puisqu'il assumait le rôle "d'épouse".  
Pour les Jotun, c'était Thor qui était l'inférieur puisque c'était Loki qui porterait les bébés.  
Finalement, quand Odin y réfléchissait, les Jotnar avaient un solide sens pratique. On pouvait reconstituer une population avec trois clampins et une ribambelle de femelles mais on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec un troupeau de guerriers tous seuls.  
Il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à en apprendre.  
Mais pour l'instant, l'alcool coulait à flot et le roi d'Asgard, comme Sif et les trois Guerriers, étaient bien décidés à finir sous les tables.  
La cour, elle, semblait avoir pris les choses infiniment mieux.  
Après tout, leur prince était ENFIN casé.  
LEURS princes étaient enfin casés.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu que Loki pour calmer un brin son frère et inversement. Qu'ils ne soient finalement pas frères étaient tout bénef ! Et qu'en plus Loki soit un prince Jotun et que leur union puisse sécuriser la paix, la cerise sur le gâteau.  
Les autres considérations étaient totalement inintéressantes.  
Maintenant, les deux jeunes gens avaient intérêt à aller rapidement en profondeur pour assurer le trône. Odin ne rajeunissait pas après tout. Et Thor n'avait toujours pas été couronné.  
Il fallait que la lignée reverdisse un peu. Bon, certes, là, elle allait surtout bleuir mais il fallait être honnête. Même les pires barbares ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord : Loki était visuellement une bombe exotique qui aurait donné des envies coupable même à une poêle à frire sans huile…Alors à un prince d'Asgard….  
C'était surtout ses cornes qui fascinaient en fait. Et la cour n'était pas la seule à être fascinée. Thor semblait incapable de garder ses mains pour lui. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se laissaient aller à imaginer des choses. Avec les cornes là, chopé par derrière, ça devrait faire poignée…  
Bref.

Thor jeta un regard noir à Byleist lorsque le grand jotun tenta de mettre la main sur un plat de cygne rôtit aux champignons.  
Loki avait jeté plus de deux coups d'œil sur le plat en début de repas, autant dire que la viande lui était réservée. Loki était tellement délicat que Thor était bien déterminé à lui réserver tout ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement désirer.  
Amusé, le jeune jotun laissa faire son grand frère. Ses grands frères.  
Byleist comme Heldlindi semblait déterminés de leur côté à titiller la fibre protectrice de Thor.  
C'était chou.  
C'était ridicule.  
C'était adorable.  
Incapable de se retenir soudain, sans savoir d'où lui venait ce désir soudain, Loki jeta ses bras autour du cou de son mari tout neuf pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde.  
La couleur coquelicot/tomate écrasée sur un bord d'autoroute un quinze aout de Thor lorsqu'il le lâcha fut tout à fait satisfaisante.


	22. Latex

Papa Laufey  
Chap22 : Latex

 

"- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Laufey ?"  
"- Je mate."  
"- Non mais évidemment que vous matez ! Mais POURQUOI ?"  
"- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Odin."

Le roi d'Asgard rougit lentement.

"- Je ne suis pas venu là pour ça !"  
"- Mais bien sûr que si. C'est le seul endroit dont on a une vue plongeante sur la chambre des enfants et sur leur lit. Bien sûr que tu es là pour mater."  
"- …..Une union royale doit être consommée."  
"- Ben t'affole pas, elle le sera pas ce soir."  
"- QUOI ?"

Laufey jeta un regard glacé à son compère.

"- Odin… On est arrivé ce matin pour discuter politique et finalement nos deux oiseaux se retrouvent mariés sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont vraiment réalisé ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus. Je ne sais même pas si mon bébé à réellement réalisé ce qu'il est. "  
"- …Alors pourquoi tu as accepté qu'il épouse mon fils !"  
"- Ben…Parce qu'il l'aime évidement." Le glaçon géant fixait Odin comme s'il était face à une créature particulièrement malodorante et stupide.   
"- Juste pour ca ! Et l'impact politique ?"  
"- Dans les faits, je m'en bat les flancs."  
"- LAUFEY !!!"  
"- Quoi ? Mon bébé est un mini jotun qui ne sera jamais heureux avec son peuple juste à cause de la différence de taille. Vous n'avez pas ce problème à Asgard. Mais chez nous, c'est de toute éternité. Nous prenons un grand soin de nos tout-petits parce que nous savons déjà que la vie leur sera suffisamment dure comme ça. C'est sans doute mal pour un parent d'avoir un préféré mais Loki sera toujours mon bébé glaçon préféré. Mes garçons le savent parfaitement. Mais mes garçons sont adultes. Ils comprennent. Ils étaient déjà grands quand Loki est né. …..Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça d'ailleurs."

Odin finit par s'asseoir à côté du roi Jotun.  
Il tira un longue pipe en bois de sa veste de brocard, l'alluma, tira une bouffée ou deux puis la tendit à Laufey qui la prit.  
Ils fumèrent dessus tous les deux un moment sans un mot.

"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant quoi, Odin ?"  
"- Pour eux."  
"- Comme pour tous les couples mariés de l'univers. Ils vont réaliser qu'ils ont fait la plus monstrueuse erreur de leur vie, mais ferons avec. Y aura des hauts, des bas, on peut espérer plus de haut que de bas. Ils seront heureux. Ou pas. Et peut-être qu'ils finiront par divorcer. Ou pas. D'ici quelques décennies, des bébés hybrides courront dans les couloirs de ton palais et du mien. Et puis un jour juste dans le tient parce que tu auras laissé les rênes à ton fils. "  
"- Tu oublies un détail, mon vieil ennemi. Pour l'instant, Thor est humain, sans pouvoir, sans Mjolnir. Pour l'instant, ton fils a épousé un simple mortel."  
"- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à les envoyer en lune de miel sur Midgar. Ca les fera grandir tous les deux, ça les sortira un peu de leur quotidien et Thor pourra devenir "enfin" l'homme qu'il devrait être si son cher papa s'était un peu sortir la tête de l'arrière train ces trois derniers siècles."

Odin jeta un regard blessé à son épouse.  
Mais c'est qu'elle était vexante !!!  
Laufey eut un grand sourire pour la reine.  
Il l'appréciait de plus en plus ! Et pas uniquement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son bébé glaçon d'amour en sucre perlé.

"- Alors on fait ça ? On les envois sur Midgar le temps nécessaire ?"

Les trois dirigeants hochèrent la tête.  
Ils feraient ça.  
Mais pour Laufey, il était hors de question qu'il laisse son bébé seul.  
Il les suivrait.  
De loin.

Dans la chambre, une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas de la petite colline au milieu du champ de Sleipnir, Thor avait pris Loki dans ses bras comme une peluche et dormait profondément avec lui.  
Comme deux enfants.  
Ils avaient le temps  
Tellement le temps….

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et si j'ai du courage, y aura peut-être une suite avec la lune de miel sur Midgar pour récuperer Mjolnir


End file.
